brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Personal use images
IMG-1 is the deletion reason for personal use images. I'm not sure if we have policy on them though. Obviously, delete all unused, but the ones currently here that fill blogs/user pages can't be deleted without creating lots of redlinks, which I'm wary to do, because ew redlinks. Perhaps a more relevant point is do we enforce BP:NOT more seriously in regards to image hosting site. How do we decide which image is useful for the wiki or not though? I'd always imagined it as when people upload something just to show people on chat, but would it cover posting meme's in blog comments, or posting an image in a blog or on your userpage? /rambling (on an aside, maybe we should mess around with the delete reasons at some point, we have a lot of stuff never used there, and we need Unacceptable Custom added) ~ CJC 10:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think that any image not used for an article, acceptable custom, or actual template should be considered "personal use images", and be flagged for deletion. One of the nice things about Wikia is if you post a URL from their image server, it will automatically display that image instead of the URL, thus you could upload little memes and whatnot to a personal wiki instead of here. For example, this image is from my test wiki (image not related, just an example): :http://images.wikia.com/meikotest/images/7/7a/1373088151304.gif :It works just fine, and I use this method in my userboxes instead of uploading. If a user can't use Brickshelf or imgur for whatever reason, then they can do this method. Additionally when it comes down to it, we'll need to enforce "personal images" more strictly when we move to Brickimedia just so we don't waste the server space we pay for on 50k unused, duplicate or unrelated images like there are here. --ToaMeiko (talk) 18:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::We can easily enforce that in the future, by just telling people about it, but currently, that would require someone going back through 6 years of personal use images and changing the links, unless we convince everyone to do their own. :P ~ CJC 19:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Redlinks on old blogs aren't necessarily a problem in my opinion, and I'm not sure if we'll be exporting blogs over to Brickimedia or not, so it wouldn't make much of a difference outside of the rare occurrence when a user stumbles upon a really old blog. We could also run a bot to remove broken file links from pages if it is a problem though. --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) * There was a forum started a long time ago to limit the number of personal images that each user could have, but it got shot down and they could have unlimited images. was created for tagging personal use images. I think those IMG- reasons were just copy-pasted from another wiki, I'm not sure. Personally, I don't see what's wrong with having a couple of personal-use images on the wiki, but as before, I'd like to see the number each user can have limited so we don't have tons of useless images on the wiki. 22:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) What if there was a policy that personal use images would be deleted within one week, after whatever their use was is accomplished? Random thought mind you. -- 17:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :While the thing Meiko mentioned about server space is worth taking into mind, I think the odd few PUIs are okay, as long as some restrictions are applied (such as all PUIs must appearing on some page and not just in New Files, and/or a limit on the number of PUIs one can have). BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:22, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Per BFN. 18:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::If there was a PUI limit, then the user should be able to delete old PUIs to add new ones. -- 18:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds logical, I also agree with BFN. I just don't like the thought of having to keep track of how many PUIs each user has. - 19:46, September 3, 2013 (UTC)